Phineas and Ferb: The Return of the Beak
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Phineas and Ferb have defeated their first villain, Khaka Peü Peü, as the superhero The Beak. Now, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has begun to show how real evil is done, causing The Beak to leap into action once again. A spin-off of the episode "The Beak".
1. Prolouge

Phineas and Ferb: The Return of The Beak

Prologue

Phineas and Ferb are brothers, always inventing things during summer break. But they also had a secret. They were the superhero The Beak, inspired by an idea the Phineas had earlier in the week. They built a suit that let them safely conquer their newly built extreme skate-track (Ferb controlling the legs, and Phineas controlling the arms and head), but when a villain appeared in town, Khaka Peü Peü, they were mistaken for a superhero and battled the evil villain. After the battle was over, Phineas and Ferb revealed their secret to Isabella and Candace.

Now, the evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has begun to show how _real_ evil is done, causing The Beak to leap into action once again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in the backyard, once again with nothing to do.

"Hey, Ferb, what do you want to do today?" Phineas asked.

"Normally we'd be out fighting crime, but there haven't been any bad guys since Khaka Peü Peü." Ferb said, and laughed at the name.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was in his office, thinking up ways to challenge The Beak. _After The Beak showed up and defeated the less-than-evil villain, Khaka Peü Peü, I have come up with a way to defeat him. This is how I will defeat him!_

With that, he leaped into the suit and flew off, laughing maniacally.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Phineas and Ferb were having lunch, when they heard a scream. They looked outside and saw Candace staring at The Beakinator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz took off the helmet and addressed her. "Where is The Beak? If he doesn't show up soon, then I will make everybody's day the worst day ever! Hahaha!" After he said that, he left.

"Oh, no! Dr. Doofenshmirtz is about to terrorize the city! We must stop him!" Phineas said. "To the nest!"

"Are you guys going superheroing again? Oh, you are SO BUSTED! I'M TELLING MOM! THEN YOUR SECRET WON'T BE SO SECRET ANYMORE! HAHAHAHA!" Candace laughed and ran off.

Phineas and Ferb ran to the tree, pushed a button, and a door opened, taking them into their secret lair at the top of the tree. They got in the suit (Ferb controlling the legs, and Phineas controlling the arms and head), and they blasted off.

Just then, Isabella came in the backyard. "Phineas? Ferb? Where are you? I have another news story on--" She then saw The Beak fly out of the tree. "Oh. Figures." she left, and went downtown.

The Beak flew across the city, and saw Doofenshmirtz in the city, issuing a challenge. "Where are you, Beak? I, The Beakinator, challenge you to--"

The Beak landed in front of him. "You want me? Here I am." Phineas said his voice much deeper and unrecognizable.

"Ah, The Beak. What an _unexpected_ surprise, and by unexpected, I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!" He ran towards The Beak, but The Beak dodged it and hit The Beakinator in the back. They continued to fight, The Beak hammering at Doofenshmirtz with his fists. The Beakinator grabbed The Beak with his hands and threw him against the wall.

"Alright, let's wrap this up," The Beak said, getting up from the wall, and ejected his grappling hook, wrapping it around The Beakinator's suit. Doofenshmirtz hit the jets, and blasted into the air, unwrapping the hooks, shouting, "This isn't over! I'll be back!"

"Ferb, let's head back home." They deployed their jets, and went back home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Candace walked inside and told her mother, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb have secretly been The Beak, and they're off fighting crime right now!"

"Oh, Candace, not this story again. How do you expect me to believe that my sons are superheroes?"

"But mom, they are!"

"Look, I have to go into town to do some shopping. Why don't you look after the boys? They're sitting under the tree, as usual. Bye." She drove off.

Candace stuck her head out the sliding glass door. It was true; they were sitting under the tree. "Mom says I'm in charge…conditionally. And if you try to do anything, you're BUSTED!"

"OK."

Candace was shocked. "You…_want_ me to bust you?"

"It's cool. We're planning to reveal our secret to mom and dad later, anyways."

"Oh. OK. Well, if you need anything, I'll be inside."

After she went in, Isabella came in the backyard. "Whatcha doin'?

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas replied.

"I saw you battling Doofenshmirtz earlier as The Beak. You were really great"

"Thanks. But Ferb was in the suit, too. He was controlling the legs and weapons, and I controlled the arms and head."

"I know." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's for keeping Danville safe. See ya!" She left.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was in his office, wondering what to do with The Beak.

"Hmm…I need to find out his identity somehow. No one knows who The Beak is…except for him, and…I know! I'll invent a machine that detects superhero identities when they're in battle with a villain!"

He started building, and in a few hours he was done.

"I have completed the Identity-finder-nater...thingy." He put the x-ray laser in the suit. "Now I can find out superhero's identities! Hahahahaha!" He got in the suit. "It looks like The Beak is about to have an identity crisis!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Beak was flying above the city, looking for anyone who might be breaking the law. He spotted Doofenshmirtz and went down to meet him. "You still don't learn, do you?"

"Oh, I learn a lot." He activated the x-ray device. "And I know a lot. For example, I know your identity…Phineas and Ferb."

'WHAT! HOW?" The Beak yelled.

"I invented a device that lets me see who the superhero really is. Now that I know yours, I'll go after the person you care about most…when I find out." With that, he flew off.

The Beak flew back home. A minute later, Phineas and Ferb came out of their secret lair.

"I can't believe it! Doofenshmirtz knows our identity! He could kidnap anyone we care about! That would either be mom or Isabella." Phineas said.

"We sure do have an identity crisis." Ferb replied.

Just then, Candace came out to the backyard. "I heard you battled Doofenshmirtz again."

"Yep. Somehow he found out our identity!" Ferb said.

Candace gasped in shock. "That's terrible! I'm SO sorry!" she sarcastically replied.

"Yeah. It is terrible. We might have to tell mom sooner than we expected." They walked off.

Candace stood in the yard, laughing to herself. "SUCKERS! They're BUSTED!" She ran off to tell her mom.

The boys went over to Isabella's house and told her what happened.

"We really care about you, and we'd do anything to make sure you're safe. We don't want anything to happen to you. So from now on, can you be more careful?"

"Yeah, sure," said Isabella. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to me." She kissed them on the cheek. "Thanks, Phineas and Ferb."

The boys blushed and left.

Hiding in the bushes was Doofenshmirtz, and he had heard every word. "So…Isabella cares about them, doesn't she? Well, I'll make sure to take care of _her_."

Later that night, Isabella was getting ready for bed when The Beakinator smashed into her room. She screamed.

"Hush, now, Isabella. The Beakinator's going to take _good care of you_. Hahahahaha! But first, there's the mom." He flew off, with Isabella in his arms.

Phineas and Ferb's mom was taking groceries into the house when The Beakinator grabbed her. Mrs. Fletcher screamed and dropped the groceries. They smashed on the ground.

Phineas, Ferb and Candace were in bed when the phone rang. Phineas answered it.

"Hello?"

Doofenshmirtz was on the other end. "Hello, superhero. This is Doctor Doofenshmirtz. I have your sweet girlfriend, Isabella…and your mom. If you want to see them again, then come to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated at midnight tonight. ALONE." The phone went dead.

Phineas turned to Ferb, his face white.

"What?" Candace asked.

"D—d—Doofenshmirtz has Isabella…and mom."

"WHAT?"

"We have to go. Sorry, Candace. Ferb, to the nest!" They ran outside and in a few minutes, The Beak flew into the air, headed for Doofenshmirtz.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Doofenshmirtz had Isabella and Linda Flynn-Fletcher tied up in his office. They were struggling to get free.

"What's the meaning of this?" Linda asked.

"You know The Beak? That superhero that's keeping Danville safe? I kidnapped you because I KNOW HIS IDENTITY."

Isabella thought, _Phineas and Ferb_. "And why did you kidnap us?"

"Because, Isabella, he is very close to you," He turned to Linda. "And you, also. He's Phineas and Ferb."

Linda was shocked. She thought Doofenshmirtz was lying.

"You're wrong. He can't be."

"Oh, he is, believe me. I know."

"And what do you plan to do to us?" Isabella asked.

"Well, I…"

He was interrupted by The Beak crashing in the window.

"Let them go, Doofenshmirtz! Now!"

"Oh, I think it's a bit too late for that. After all, I wanted to show them my new invention...The Superhero-Hypnotizer-Inator-Thingy!"

He revealed a huge laser beam.

"With this, I will destroy all the superheroes! They will be under my control! So, _Phineas and Ferb_, what do you think?"

Phineas grabbed the mask hiding his face and took it off. "I think that your machine is a disgrace to superheroes everywhere!"

Linda gasped. Doofenshmirtz had been telling the truth. She faced Phineas. "Phineas…why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, mom."

"_I _already knew," Isabella said.

"ENOUGH! Now, Beak…I'll finish you!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. He pulled the lever and the laser shot out.

The Beak and Doofenshmirtz started fighting, while Isabella and Linda watched. The fight lasted about five minutes when Doofenshmirtz grabbed a remote control. "Not so fast, Phineas! When I push this button, the laser in the building will go off."

"Not if I can help it," The Beak said. He deployed the grappling hook and aimed it at the ceiling, where the wire was.

"Wait…what are you doing? If you pull that wire, the laser will malfunction! NOOOO!"

The Beak had pulled the wire, and now the laser was going haywire, beaming it everywhere around the room. It hit the control panel, causing it to blow up.

The Beak ran across the room and untied the girls. Doofenshmirtz sneaked up behind him, but The Beak saw him coming and aimed his own jet pack at him. It hit him in the stomach, causing him to fly out the window. "Curse you, Beak the Superhero!" he yelled.

The Beak took off his mask and said to the girls, "C'mon. Let's go home."

The Beak landed in the lawn, setting Isabella and his mom down. He went in the secret lair, and in a few minutes Phineas and Ferb came out.

"Thanks for saving us," Isabella said.

"I STILL cannot believe you didn't tell me!" Linda yelled.

"I was going to, mom. But things were getting a little…complicated."

Linda shrugged and went inside.

Isabella kissed them on the cheek and then went home.

Candace sneaked inside and told her mom, "Mom! I know you don't believe me, but Phineas and Ferb have their own secret lair in the tree! Come, see!"

She dragged her mother to the tree and tried to find the entrance. She couldn't.

"Alright, Candace. I can see that it's just a normal tree."

"But…but I saw it earlier! It was right there!"

Her mother shrugged and went inside.

Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree, wondering when the next villain was going to show up.

The next day, a villain came into town. "The Beak! I'm your next villain! You can call me…The Green Goblin!"

The Beak flew towards town, protecting the city once again.


End file.
